2007-09-11
This is what happened on Wednesday September 11, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Events In Madison, Wisconsin Nina’s rehabilitation continues. She’s regained most of her powers, which include telepathy, telekinesis and a TK shell. She overhears Faulkner thinking “she’ll kill me” and wants to help.Nerves of Steel: Part 1 Whateley Academy Pre-Dawn, The March of Dreams Elaine has another dream of Laneth, where she is in the Mead Hall of Drest mac Talorgan, where the assembly is debating the election of the next king.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 3 Pre-Dawn, Near the Triumph of Engineering Display, BroadWay Tunnel Laneth meets Coyote, who says he's responsible for Laneth's resurrection, and convinces Laneth to rejoin Elaine, so that both sets of experiences exist. Then Laneth equips the Wicked equipment.There's No Place Like Poe (Part 4) Before Breakfast, Kane Hall Team Kimba gets chewed out by Mrs. Carson over their many adventures almost breaking the secrecy of the school, in full hearing of the campus gossip-mongers, and their fake assignment into the Alpha Testing Track to hide that they're really on the Zeta track.And All Who Sail In Her Breakfast, Crystal Hall At breakfast, Team Kimba discuss the situation and decide that was the Headmistress’ way of putting her stamp of approval on Gunny Bardue’s plan. Then they're told they have a rematch with the Grunts. Morning, Schuster Hall Kayda meets elders and BIA to discuss her role with Lakota. The elders want her to be the leader, but the BIA objects, and Kayda realizes that she's not ready to lead the way they want. But she can be a symbol for the tribes. Then she chews out the BIA reps for their bureaucratic incompetence. After Lunch, Office of the Headmistress Mrs. Carson confronts Mrs. Horton about what Horton has done. After Classes, Behind Holbrook Arena Mr Two Knives evaluates Danny during training of Chou and Kayda. Afternoon, Schuster Hall After "early afternoon classes dismissed", Heather O'Neil calls out to 'Shine. He's heading to a fabrication / workshop safety course, in Kane Hall. She walks with him to his class, and tries to get to know him better.My Fair 'Shine: Part 1 When they get to the class, and Heather informed that 'Shine's next class, after this fabrication course, is "math next period in Schuster", while Heather leaves for a Survival course. After she leaves, 'Shine's classmates remark on Heather's surprising presence, that an "outsider" is cozying up to a Gadgeteer, and the negative gossip about her starts to flow. Amy McGuire passes along that Heather's "some kind of society snob". Monkeywrench remarks that "Heather and a couple other girls in my English class have a 'better than you peasants' attitude." After a further warning from Trixie, Mr. Pressman arrives and stops the gossip with the start of class. Later in the afternoon, Schuster Hall While 'Shine is in the "after-regular-class lab period", Alexis Scott, arrives, and charms him, and and with his mother's blessing, works to improve his image, plus, she has wrangled a date with him to Le Bistro. Heather observes, and resolves to keep competing for 'Shine's affections, a.k.a, his money. The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 4 Tansy wakes up in the hospital, with Amelia Hartford watching her. Tansy’s regen will finish dealing with the damage that Montana did to her in a while. Meanwhile, Ms. Hartford asks why she was that slow on the draw in dealing with Montana, and then says she seems to still have some self-destructive tendencies, so she needs to talk to Dr. Bellows to help resolve them.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything: Part 4 Elaine is still listless, so Grizzly decides to take things into her own paws. She manifests as a 7-foot tall biker chick and gives Elaine some of her energy to tide her over. Then she talks to Bella Horton and tells her to involve Lady Astarte. Danny Franks visits Tansy in her hospital room, bringing her flowers. She agrees to see him over lunch. Grizzly explains to her host what they think is going on. In a dream in the middle of the morning, Lanie dreams of Laneth in Drest mac Talorgan Mead Hall, where Drest mac Talorgan was crowned King of the Picts, and they were preparing for war against an incursion. Danny and Tansy spend a pleasant afternoon together, marred only by a snowball from nowhere, presumably from Murphy. That evening, she and Danny have an evening together, then they head for Poe. Her goal is to check up on Elaine. Mrs. Horton gives her access to Elaine’s room and explains that Elaine has a problem that is more magical than medical, which is why she isn’t in Doyle. When she enters, she finds Grizzly keeping watch. She relieves Grizzly and prepares to meet her in Elaine’s dream-space. That evening, Elaine has another dream of Laneth. She wakes with a headache to find herself bound to a bed, and about to be taken by one of her clan’s enemies: Algar, the Saxon Duke of North Umbra. She prepares as best she can for the encounter. That night, Tansy finds herself in Grizzly's dream space: a magnificent palace. She, Grizzly and Mustang discuss the metaphysics of space and time, with some attention to the fall of Atlantis. Then Tansy asks if there’s any way that she can contribute some energy to help tide Elaine over. Grizzly thinks a bit and asks: “What do you know of Tantric sex?” Blue Ridge Mountains Mr. Lewis is briefed by his tech team about what they’ve discovered. They’ve verified that the man in the hood is the boy, and he’s begging for mercy, not making a ransom demand. The calls to Goodkind International didn’t pan out. Also no joy from tracing the ransom drop. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline